1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to generating images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some cases, three-dimensional (3D) images may be provided to a viewer (also referred to herein as a “user”) from a light field apparatus. A light field apparatus may provide 3D images to the user based on generating a stereoscopic image such that different images of a scene are displayed to separate eyes of the user, such that the user perceives a 3D view of the scene.
In some cases, displaying different images to the separate eyes of the user may include directing different light fields towards separate eyes of the user, where the different light fields correspond to the different images. The different light fields may be directed to the separate user eyes using a glass-type method that includes filtering using polarization-based division, time division, and wavelength division for varying a wavelength of a primary color. The different light fields may be directed to the separate user eyes using a glassless-type method of allowing each image to be viewed only in a certain space using a three-dimensional (3D) converter such as a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, and a directional backlight unit (BLU).